The Fred Weasley Family
by Weasleyfan95
Summary: The family of the non dead Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1: A meeting

The Fred Weasley Family  
>Chapter 1: Life after a war<p>

Wars happen, wars destroy, and wars kill lives, but after just having one you think there would be a lot of sadness, but no we all couldn't be happier. Harry finally beat Voldemort, yea that's right I said it, and I don't give a damn. My name is Fred Weasley, and I own Weasley Wizard Wheezes with my twin brother George. Things are changing now, life is becoming easier, and now that the war is over there are a lot of marriages are happening. Harry and Ginny finally got together and got married and Ginny is now pregnant with her first child. Ron and Hermione are also a couple, but they haven't gotten married yet, they are waiting a bit before that. George also has a girlfriend, and is getting married shortly. Angelina Johnson, a chaser for Gryffindor, and a good mate of the both of us.

Life after war is actually great. George and I don't live at home anymore, and we are actually pretty rich, not Malfoy rich, but we have more money than we know what to do with at the moment. But I guess it is better than having no money and nothing to do when the moment comes. But it was life after war, so it meant that everything was suppose to get better. It meant that the next generation would be able to go to Hogwarts and not live in fear of a stupid snake face guy coming to destroy them. Nope now all they have to worry about is other students coming up to them with a product from George and I.

-Few years later-

George got married finally and just had his first child, a boy. He named his son Fred 2, ah so sweet. Then he had another child a few years later, has a girl named Roxanne, then after that had another girl Lola. Then Ginny married Harry and had three kids James, Albus and Lily. Then Ron married Hermione and had two kids Rose and Hugo. I, well I don't even have a girlfriend, so yea, no marriage for me Fred Weasley. Well that is what I thought until one day while working at the joke shop I met someone. Her name was Katie, and no it wasn't Katie Bell chaser for the Gryffindor team when I was at school. I have never seen her before; I thought she went to a different wizarding school than Hogwarts. I remember the first conversation we ever had.  
>"Hello there, I see that you have taken a fancy to the love potions."<p>

"Well they are interesting I suppose, I just came in here for a look around."

"Oh, well have a look around. I am the owner Fred Weasley."

"Hello there Fred, my name is Katie."

"I have never seen you around Diagon Ally before, are you a witch?"

"Well I am, but it is complicated. I have to go, nice to meet you Fred."

"Same to you, bye Katie." After that I didn't see Katie for a while.

-Few weeks later-

Katie had entered the joke shop again, and I spotted her at an instant. I remembered her short brown hair and her amazing emerald green eyes. I saw her walking towards some of the pucking Pestals.

"Hello again, it's been a long time since I've seen you around."

"Oh hey Fred" she said as she smiled at me.

"So what are you looking for now?"

'Actually you, I am kind of lost at the moment."

"Well I can assist. I said then I turned to George, "George I will be back in a little while alright mate"

"Alright Fred." Said George with a huge grin upon his face, and I knew what he was thinking. And maybe he was right because when I escorted Katie to the Muggle Street outside of Diagon Ally, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. It was wicked. Ever since then Katie has been my girlfriend, and she was made part of the family so easily, it was like she was already a Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: A proposal

The Fred Weasley Family Chapter 2

After I met Katie my whole world seemed complete, I wasn't the same without her, she actually helped me with the shop as well, and she is pretty good when it comes to the pranking. So good that I would have had her as my partner as well as my brother George of course. I was in love with her, and she needed to know that. I usually met Katie at my shop and she usually came from the muggle transportation.

"Hey Katie."  
>"Hello Fred." She said as she gave me a kiss.<br>"How are you?  
>"I am good, and you?"<br>"I am fantastic. Where did you get those bruises Katie?"  
>"Oh I am a little klutzy, so I fell."<br>"You alright?"  
>"Yea, I fall a lot, shall we go?"<br>"Yes lets" I said as I grabbed her hand and let her to the one of the ice cream shops. I ordered us both ice cream sundaes.  
>"Katie, we have been going for a while now, and it's like you are already part of the family, so why don't we actually make you part of the family by a simple process I like to call marriage"<br>"Fred, Yes, I will marry you." She said as she kisses me and takes the ring I held in my hand."  
>"Fred I have to go catch the last muggle bus, bye."<br>"Bye love." I saw her run towards the muggle bus quickly and saw her get on. As soon as she left I jumped for joy. I Fred Weasley was getting married. 


	3. Chapter 3: A wedding

The wedding

The wedding of Katie Greco and Fred Weasley was coming closer and they still had a lot to go over. Katie and Fred were sitting at the table with a bunch of papers everywhere trying to figure things out.

"Have you figured out your best man yet Fred?" Katie asked.

"George of course, and have you figured out your maid of honor and bridesmaids?"

"My maid of honor is my best friend Casey. Then the bridesmaids I figured would be my friend Kayla, then maybe Hermione and Ginny."

"Have you asked them yet?

"No not yet, I also have to ask Ginny and Hermione if Hugo and Lily would be the ring bearer and if Lily would be the flower girl."

"Here let me help you. HERMIONE, GINNY! GET IN HERE!" Fred yelled.

"Nice Fred thanks for hurting my ears." Katie joked. Ginny and Hermione both then came down the stairs.

"What do you want Fred." Ginny asked.

"Katie has something to ask the both of you." Fred said.

"What is it Katie?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was wondering if you both would like to be bridesmaids." Katie said.

"Of course!" Said Ginny

"We would love to." Added Hermione.

"Also Hermione can Hugo be ring bearer?"

"He would love to be." Said Hermione.

"And Ginny, how about Lily for flower girl?"

"I know she would love to be." Said Ginny.

"Thanks guys." Katie said as she smiled. Everything for the wedding was planned.

Now it was time for the wedding. Katie being the organized person she tries to be, along with Hermione have everything down to the very last detail. The day has finally come. Fred stood at the alter with George by his side.

"Congrats Freddie, I have a surprise for you both after the ceremony."

"Okay Georgie, thanks a lot." –Music started playing.-

James and Lily have started to walk down the aisle, and then the maid of honor and bridesmaids. Then Katie, all dressed in white started down the aisle. Fred stared at her in amazement. Her short brown hair, her emerald green eyes, she looked beautiful. She finally made it down the aisle and met up with Fred at the altar. The priest spoke.

"Do you Fred Fabian Weasley take Katie Marie Greco to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part." He said

"I do" Fred said.

"Do you Katie Marie Greco take Fred Fabian Weasley to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part." He said

"I do." She said.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. Fred and Katie kissed and everyone cheered, they were finally married.


	4. Chapter 4: Married life

Married Life

Katie and Fred had started their new life as most couples do, having their fun. They spent their honeymoon in Hawaii, a place Katie had introduced to Fred, whom was very interested in her way of travel. As they traveled by airplane, Fred took notes for his father. Katie laughed at him the entire time.

"Hey Fred, how long are you going to be taking notes and not have fun here?" Katie asked.

"It is just it is so interesting how you travel without magic, but please love can we travel home my way?" Fred asked.

"Since I hate airports we can." Katie said as she kissed Fred gently.

"I can't believe George paid for this trip for us." Fred said.

"You have an amazing brother and an amazing family." Katie said.

"Yea, I suppose I do." Fred told her.

"Consider yourself lucky Fred, at least your family is together."

"Katie what is it that I don't know?" Fred asked.

Katie sighed. "Okay well, my mum and I well we don't exactly get along. She hits me load of the time, and I don't have a father anymore. My little sister Maria was killed because of them though; I will never forgive her for killing her." Katie told him sadly.

"Katie let me assure you while I am here no one will ever hurt you." Fred said as he held her tightly and kissed her passionately.

-2 weeks later- back at their home on top of the joke shop-

"Fred darling come here." Katie shouted.

"What is it?" Fred asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Look." Katie said as she showed him something, "were gonna have a baby Fred." She continued.

"You mean?"

"Yes, Fred you are going to be a father."

"Bloody hell! I'm going to be a father." Fred said as he hugged and then kissed Katie.

"We're going to have a baby." Fred continued.


	5. Chapter 5: A baby shower and a baby

A Baby Shower and a baby

Telling the family that Katie was pregnant was easy, everyone gave their congratulations and mum was ecstatic to have another grand baby on the way. The only problem was Katie and how the pregnancy affected her. Mum said some girls just get extremely tired and told me it is completely normal in that sense. Since Katie doesn't exactly have a mother, mum, Hermione and Ginny help her with it all. Having Ginny here is good since she is a healer, just in case you know.

It has been a few months now, she seems to be about seven months pregnant. She refused to see what the baby's gender was; she wanted it to be a surprise. As days come and go mum Ginny and Hermione had been planning Katie's baby shower. Every detail had been planned out, which is good since it was tomorrow.

-Baby shower-

The baby shower went well. Katie didn't think she was going to have one. She got a crib, an assortment of baby clothes and toys and she had a lot of fun. And to top it all off, we played a game called catch a Weasley. I ran off scared and ended up hiding inside a closet. Katie eventually found me. But it was all in the spirit of fun and of catching Weasley. To end it all George and I set off fireworks that said Congrats Katie and Fred. Katie loved every minute of it.

Time flew by after the baby shower, it's the end of 8 months for Katie and she should be giving birth any day now. Ginny keeps an eye on her as I am at work just in case. It was really busy today as it usually was, George and I looked at the kids who seemed to be having a blast with our products. Then a call came in. Katie was in labor.

"George are you sure you can handle the shop on your own?" I asked.

"Yes Fred, go see your wife give birth to your child."

"Okay thanks man." I said as I left.

I ran into st. mungos and it was a good thing too because not too long after I got there did Katie have our baby. Ginny was our healer and she took the baby to wash it off, gender still unknown. About five or so minutes later Ginny had walked in.

"Congratulations Fred and Katie, you have a healthy baby boy." Ginny said as she gave our son to Katie.

"He's beautiful Fred." Katie said

"He'll be stealing all the hearts when he goes off to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"haha yea he would, what should we name him Katie?"

"How about Ethan Michael."

"I like it, Ethan Michael it is."


	6. Chapter 6: A Christmas at the Burrow

A baby's first Christmas Fred's point of view.

_A new baby was always difficult to deal with. Baby Ethan was just a few months old and neither Fred nor Katie had slept a wink. Over tired and stressing out, Fred hasn't even pulled one prank on anyone in the last eight months, which is making a certain twin very worried about his brother. Tonight was Christmas Eve and a certain couple is getting ready. _

"Fred darling, are you sure we should bring Ethan to the burrow for Christmas? He is so young." Katie had asked.

"Don't worry Katie everything will be fine. I have never missed a Christmas at the burrow and I am not starting now. Besides if Ethan gets out of hand my mum will know how to calm him down, I mean she did deal with George and I at the same time so Ethan would be a breeze for her." I said.

"Haha, I guess you're right." She replied.

"Now why don't you go rest a little while, I will take care of Ethan."

"Are you sure Freddie?"

"Yes, go take a nap you need one, I will be fine."

"Alright.": Katie replied as she went upstairs for a nap before the party.

"Okay Ethan." Fred says as he picks his son up. "Now what shall we do? Oh like you will actually answer me." Fred said out loud to himself.

At the burrow for Christmas

"Hello! Come in, come in." Exclaimed an excited Molly Weasley.

"Is anyone else here yet mum?" I asked.

"Yes, Ginny and Harry are here with their kids. Ron and Hermione are here with theirs. Bill and Flur should be here soon, same with George and Angelina." Molly said.

"Great, George isn't here yet, I have a great prank for him." I said with a devilish smile.

"Well hello there brother of mine."Ginny said as she came up to me.

"Hello there little sister." I said as I hugged her. Then I went over to hug Harry.

"How ya doing Harry?" I asked.

"Good, how is parent life?" Harry asked.

"Sleepless hell." I replied. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Katie darling would you like something to drink?" Molly asked.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley." Katie replied.

"I told you darling, call me mum." Molly replied.

"Alright mum." Katie replies. 

Third person

There was a knock at the door; there was a big group. First was Ron and Hermione with their four year old Rose and their two year old Hugo. Rose went running off to go play with a four year old Albus. While two year old Hugo played with a two year old Lily. Luna and Neville were the next to come inside with their seven year old girl Melody, named after Luna's mother, and their two year old twin boys Lorcan and Lysander. Next was George and Angelina with a seven year old Fred 2 and a five year old Roxanne, who went off to play with the others. Teddy was the next to come in as Arthur went to go pick him up from the train station as he is a first year at Hogwarts. Fleur and Bill came in next with Victoria, who was also eleven, and their six year old girl Gabrielle. Percy and Audrey even came this year with their twins who were only ten. Everyone was there. They all had talked, played Christmas quiddich, ate a bunch of food made by Molly. Fred and George played their annual holiday pranks and sang their funny but annoying Christmas songs until Ginny threatened them that if they didn't stop she would dye their hair green and red. They had shut up after that. After all what is a weasley Christmas without getting threatened by Ginny?


	7. Chapter 7: A Birthday for Ethan

A Birthday for Ethan: 

_-__A year and a half had passed on quickly. Things were as usual at the Weasley household. And tomorrow was a very important day for Fred and Katie. It was coming closely and all the inventions were sent out for the event. It was Ethan's second birthday.-_

"HAPPY SECOND BIRTHDAY ETHAN!" everybody cheered. The whole Weasley/Potter family came to celebrate.

"So Freddie, your boy is two now, how does that make you feel?" Asked George.

"A bit older, he is getting so big. Isn't that right Ethan?"

"Yesh daddy." Ethan replied.

"I can't believe he is two already." Ginny said.

"I know it seems like time is going by so fast." Katie replied.

"Here is the cake everyone!" Katie said as she brought in the cake she made.

"Katie that cake looks lovely." Molly said.

"Thanks Molly, but it isn't as good as yours." Katie replied.

"Awh shucks, I'm sure it tastes just as good Katie dear." Molly told her.

_-__Katie cut a piece for everyone and cut a small piece for Ethan since he was still only little. Katie had something she wanted to tell everyone but she wasn't sure if it was the right time yet. Ginny saw how distracted Katie was and had taken her aside.-_

Katie's Point of view

"Katie are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, I just have something on my mind that's all." I replied.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Alright, I can trust you. I think I'm pregnant again." I told her.

"That's great Katie, why haven't you told anyone?" She asked.

"Because when I was pregnant with Ethan there were some issues of holding the pregnancy. The doctor told me that I shouldn't have any more kids because it might be dangerous for me and the child." I told her.

"That's awful. I do think you should tell Fred and everyone else though, that way they can help you. And maybe talk to Fred about an abortion, if it is going to be dangerous for you and the child you shouldn't go through it." Ginny told me.

"Okay, thanks Ginny." I said as I hugged her.

"I am glad I was able to help." Ginny said as she hugged back.

_-They both rejoin the party as Katie gets ready to make the announcement.-_

"Everyone can I have your attention please." I said as everyone got quiet. "First I would just like to say happy birthday Ethan, I hope you enjoyed your party. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who came…And I have some exciting news, it looks like Fred and I will be having another little one joining us. Yes hunny, I'm pregnant again." I told everyone. Everyone looked happy at the news, Fred on the other hand looked worried but tried not to show it.

"That's great Katie." Hermione said excitingly.

"I hope it's a girl." Rose said.

"It won't be a girl Rose, it will be another boy." James said.

"Boy or girl, the baby will be loved either way" Ginny said trying to break up the fight.

'Mummy, whatch does you being pregnette mean?" Ethan asked confused.

"Ethan, it means that you will have a little brother or sister." I told him.

-Fred broke in the conversation. - "I am sorry everyone, but everyone really needs to leave and Ethan needs to take his nap." Fred said.

"That is right. And let us leave Fred and Katie. By the look of his face before I am guessing he found out when we did." Ron said.

"Alright bye, thank you for coming." I said.

_-everyone has left. Katie put Ethan down for his nap and then joined Fred on the couch of their living room."_

"Katie how could you be pregnant?" Fred asked me.

"Well we were in bed together"- Fred cut me off. "I know I meant I thought we were being careful." Fred said.

"So did I, maybe the charm didn't work or something, I don't know. But I'm pregnant." I replied.

"So, what should we do, you remember what the doctor warned you about."

"I will just take it easy, stay off my feet then maybe it won't be bad."

"I guess we can call the doctor and see what she says."

_-Fred and Katie call the doctor and on the phone the doctor tells them that she can give Katie some medication that will help and that as long as she stays off her feet hopefully nothing will go wrong. She then came over through floo powder and gave Katie the medication and then left the same way. With the medication and Katie staying off her feet, hopefully Katie and the baby would be safe.- _


End file.
